Kiss You
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: Just tell me if every time we touch you get this kinda rush? R


**So, if you didn't know **_**(I KNEW!)**_**, I am obsessed with Once Direction, and this will be the first in a string of One Direction related one shots ;D**

**Disclaimer: What if I actually did own Niff? Or wrote for One Direction?**

Kiss You

"Let's get out of here," Nick said.

"Hmmm?" I looked up from my history text book.

"Sebastian is always sneaking out," Nick said, scooting to the edge of his bed. "Maybe he can tell us how."

"Nick," I said. "I'm not sneaking out. I can't risk losing my scholarship."

He groaned. "I'm going crazy!" he said. "There is nothing to do in this school."

"We've been here for three years and you are just now going crazy?"

Nick put his head in his hands and sighed. I looked at him, trying to ignore the feeling of longing that welled up inside of me. I've had a crush on Nick since the first time I met him freshman year, but being his roommate this year intensified everything. I was in love with him. And I could never tell him.

"I dunno, I just- I just need to get out and _do_ something. I am so damn bored!"

I closed my book. "I won't sneak off grounds," I said to him. "But I would sneak out of our dorm."

Nick picked his head up and grinned at me. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Let's gooooo." He stood up and went for the door.

I followed him without hesitation.

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_We could go out any day, any night_

_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

We ended up walking in the woods that were behind campus. It was December in Ohio and a sheet of glistening snow layered the ground.

"This is what you wanted to do?" I asked after a while. "If we stayed in our dorm we could be warm."

"Stop whining, Jeff," Nick said, nudging me. "It's more peaceful out here," he added, looking up at the moon.

"It's cold out here," I said.

"Oh, come on, Jeff, you're from Colorado. Get over it."

I looked over at him and grinned. "Nope. I don't like the cold. When I graduate I am going to college in California and I will only come back for Christmas."

"I'm coming with you," Nick said. "We can get an apartment and learn how to surf. Make an instagram dedicated to stalker photos we take of the famous people we come across."

"Yessssss," I said. I brought my gaze down to the snow covered path. 'Don't get my hopes up,' I thought with a sigh.

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_And if you, you want me too_

_Let's make a move_

A few minutes later we came across a low rock wall, like the kind that marked property lines. Nick climbed up and walked along it.

"Hey, is this what it feels like to be taller than everybody?" he asked.

"I am not taller than everybody," I said.

"Well, Jeff, it seems like it from way down where I usually am."

I rolled my eyes. "Jon is taller than me. Sebastian is taller than me. Kurt's brother Finn is taller than me. Do you really want to be taller? You usually always hit your head on something."

"No, I think how tall I am actua-"

That was when he slipped on an icy rock and I reached out to grab him. One hand wrapped around his wrist while the other grabbed the back of his coat. I wasn't wearing gloves and his wrist seemed unusually warm in my hand, especially since it was exposed to the cold a moment before.

_Yeah, so tell me boy if every time we to-o-uch_

_You get this kind of, ru-u-ush_

_Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna, take it slow_

_And you just wanna, take me home_

_Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And let me kiss you_

When Nick caught his breath he straightened up and stood for a moment, staring into the woods.

"Thanks for that," he said softly.

"No problem," I said letting go of him.

He jumped off the wall and then sat down on it.

"Jeff," he said quietly, not looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

He hesitated a moment, looking at his hands. When he finally did look up at me he looked nervous.

"Did-did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"When you grabbed my wrist you didn't feel the-"

"Warmth?"

"Yeah," he said. "Listen Jeff, I-There's something that I want to-to tell you." I stayed quiet, telling myself not to get my hopes up. "I really-Since I met you really-Oh God, you're gonna think I'm a super creep." Nick said, turning away.

"Nick," I said nudging him. "Spit it out, man, I promise you won't scare me away."

"Jeff-"

"Look at me, Nick," I said. He did and when he looked into my eyes he took a deep breath.

"I really want to kiss you," he whispered.

My breath caught. Did I catch that right? Nick wanted to kiss me?

"You want to kiss me?" I whispered back after a moment.

"I shouldn't have said that." He jumped up off the wall and started pacing and mumbling to himself.

Nick wanted to kiss me.

Nick wanted to _kiss me._

Nick _wanted to kiss me_.

_Nick wanted to kiss me_.

**Nick wanted to kiss me.**

"Nick." I jumped up and walked over to him. He stopped pacing but he kept saying things like: "Shouldn't have said that", "Ruined our friendship", "I don't blame you for wanting a new dorm". "Nick!" I shouted. He jumped and looked at me. "Shut up, and let me kiss you."

"What?"

I stepped forward, placing my hand under his chin and tilting his head back. I dipped my head down. I let my eyes flutter close and felt our lips connect.

His lips were so soft and warm, something I wasn't expecting because of the cold. They moved perfectly against mine. There were no fireworks or sparks or butterflies but there was this feeling of connection, that we were undoubtedly and undeniably meant for each other. I felt Nick wrap his arms around my waist and pull me against him. Our kiss got deeper and too soon we were pulling apart, too out of breath to continue kissing.

"I have wanted to do that for so long," I whispered. "So long, Nick."

"Me too," he whispered back, turning his head so that our lips were touching.

After a moment I said, "We should get back inside, I don't want to get sick. Though a sick day might be fun with you."

"We would never get better."

"No, probably not." I felt Nick grin against my lips. I kissed him again, feeling a rush of feelings that were completely different than the longing I usually felt around him.

After a moment he pulled away and took my hand. "We can continue this once we get inside."

**That ending just fizzled out, man. That's kinda sucky. Jeeze.**

**Leave me a review my loves! Please!**


End file.
